Fallen Angel
by Golden Ice
Summary: 8 years after Max saves the world, the flock is free for once, but what happens when Angel gets seperated from the flock and loses her memory? Is there something fishy about her family and her life?
1. Prologue

**Hey people! I'm Lin and this is like, my second Max fanfic. It's about Angel (have you noticed that Angel's not a very common main charrie on fanfiction? It's all fax (not that I don't LOVE fax). So anyway, since Angel, the flying mutant mind reading mind controlling child human-avian hybrid is so AWESOME, here's a story about her.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Fallen Angel**

**Prologue**

**Angel's POV:**

Wheeling, tumbling, falling, flying! I whooshed out my wings and cast a glance around at the flock. Twelve years ago Jeb Batchelder saved us from the School, eight years ago Maximum Ride Martinez Batchelder Fang (even after this long it's still a mouthful) saved the world from Itex and the By-Half plan, two years ago Max married Fang, and now, we're _free._

I'm fourteen now. I can't believe all this time has passed. But no matter how old I get, I'm still the little one, still the sweet glimmer of youth in the flock, still Max's baby (even though she and Fang haven't gotten around to that yet); she'd never say something so mushy, good thing I can read minds.

I smiled at her and she smiled back. She was so proud of me. I'm always happy if she's proud, it's all I want. Wings? Yeah, I got 'em. Telepathy? That too. Nothing compares to the feeling of being loved and appreciated by the people I love and appreciate most. I sent the message on to Max, who smiled at me.

"Freeeee fallin'! Through the sky-y-y!" Nudge sang randomly. I can't believe she's nineteen now. She still acts like she's eleven, but in a good way.

Total groaned. "Will you shut your piehole! Sheesh! Humans these days!" he said from Iggy's carrier. I can't believe we've had that thing for eight years. It feels like only yesterday we took off from Max's mom's house after we re-glued the flock. And that time, we used super glue by the wings (figuratively, of course! Would we really do that?) and never broke up again.

I bet by now, you're wondering where the heck we're headed, aren't you? Don't lie, I can read minds, remember? Actually, we were going east. We had no goal now that we were finished with the whole 'saving the world' thing. We wanted to travel the world, and that's exactly what we were doing.

We had left Max's mom's house two days before, since Thursday had been Thanksgiving. We went there every year. It was sure as heck cold here over the east coast where we were flying. We were over Virginia now, kind of near DC. Memories of the one normal school I had ever gone to flooded through my head, making me sad and happy at the same time. I missed first grade, I missed playing swan lake and being Odette. I'm fourteen now and it's all a bit cliché, but it's true. I wondered what a normal life would have been like if we had stayed with Anne, if _she _were normal, if _we _were normal. Flying would be a lot more fun if we didn't have to hide it.

I realized that I had drifted into a coast and was far below the others. I zipped back up to the middle of the group and flew near Nudge. Fourteen and nineteen seem a lot farther apart then six and eleven. I was almost sad about how the flock had drifted apart, even though we were together.

"Max?" Nudge asked, flying closer to Max. "I'm hungry."

"Me too," I agreed.

"Can we get some food?" Gazzy asked. Poor Gazzy, I never realized what a name like 'The Gasman' could do to someone when they got in their teens, and Gazzy is 16.

"All right," Max said. She still wore jeans and a t-shirt even though she's 22 now, and she spun on a dime and started plummeting straight down feet first. We all did the same. It was a neat trick we had learned those seven years we spent with flying practice and learning from the best of 'em: that's right, the birds.

Within an hour we were airborne again. We decided to head up to New York City, this time, as tourists. I couldn't believe we had a chance to go back. Max had said after that we'd go to Florida to really go to Disney World. This was going to be fun. I couldn't wait.

"Look!" Shouted Gazzy. "I can see Long Island!"

"Yeah, I can see it too!" Iggy said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I hear it's really romantic at night, with all those lights and all," Fang said, flying closer to Max. She blushed. She really needed to learn that it's okay to admit that she loves him; they'd been married for two years now, after all.

We were over upstate New York. It was really beautiful with all the nature and beauty. Just staying _here _for a few days would be nice. This gave me an idea.

"Max, can we stay in upstate New York for a few days?" I asked, giving her an innocent look.

"But I want to go to all the spots we missed _today!_" Nudge complained. See what I meant by still acting like a kid? Since we never got more than three months worth of formal education, we never really started acting older. That's okay with us. We were as free as birds. Pun intended.

"Nudge is right, Angel. Maybe next year," Max replied.

_Let her stay in upstate herself. What bad could happen?_ I sent the thought to Max's head.

"Well, I suppose you could stay in upstate by yourself for a day," Max said slowly. "It's not like anything bad would happen."

Fang's mouth was agape. "You're not freaking serious! You can't let a fourteen-year-old kid stay by herself in upstate New York without adult guidance! Are you insane?"

"Angel," Gazzy said sternly, turning toward me. He _is _my brother, after all. Of course he'd be the first to notice.

"Fine," I said. "I controlled Max's mind. Big whop. But can I still stay?"

"I don't see why not," Max said.

Well, _that _was easier than I thought.

"But she's only fourteen!" Fang exclaimed.

"I was in charge of all of us when I was only 12," Max pointed out.

"But she's the youngest! We can't let her get hurt," Fang said.

"Because you'd be devastated," I said, knowing it was true.

"No!" Fang said madly.

"Fang, I'm a mind reader," I told him.

"Drat. But still no."

"Please? I won't get hurt, and we all know that I can't get in trouble," I pleaded, turning to him with my big blue eyes.

"Okay, okay, but be back tomorrow by noon or we're coming after you," Fang said.

"I promise I'll be there!" I said, group-hugging the flock (some against their will) and flying away from NYC.

**Bob's POV:**

I walked through the forest with only my pack on my back (hehe that rhymed). I looked up through the trees, trying to find—oh, look!

Up very high, there was the most beautiful bird I could ever see. It was too high for me to tell what kind it was, but it was big, like, almost adult-sized. White wings, maybe a 13 foot span, beautiful.

"Hey, Phil!"

"Yeah?"

"Look at that!"

"Well, what are you waiting for? Shoot it before it gets away!"

"On it!"

I aimed for the heart of the creature, and shot. After I pulled the trigger, the bird angled itself away, but my shot hit it in the wing at a major bone part.

The bird dive-bombed. It went down, down, down, to a place in the forest a little ways in front of me.

"Come on, it landed over there!" I shouted at Phil.

We walked to where I had expected it landed.

"Huh, that's funny. I thought I saw it head straight for here," I said, puzzled.

"Oh, well. Let's go find another one," Phil replied.

**Angel's POV:**

I heard a shot. With my raptor vision I could see that it was an adult man with a gun. I quickly wheeled out of the way, but the bulled went straight into the middle of my wing. I knew I couldn't fly. I couldn't even feel my wing. I tried to tuck them in, but I don't know if it worked. I angled myself downward, but when I got past the trees, I rapidly angled myself away beneath a big shrub. Hopefully the men wouldn't stay around long. I heard footsteps come into the clearing and froze in fear.

The walked around the perimeter of the clearing and stopped right in front of my bush.

_I'm dead, _I thought. These men were going to find a bit more than a huge bird.

But then I noticed that their minds weren't near thinking that they were going to look behind it. Whew.

"Huh, that's funny. I thought I saw it head straight for here," one of the men said.

_I'm not an it!_

"Oh, well. Let's go find another one," the other man said.

_Yeah, that's right! _

I stayed tense until they left.

Weak with relief, I let myself fall and did a faceplant in the dirt. I knew I wouldn't get back to the flock, and they might not find me for a few days.

But then the thought melted away, like Jell-O on a hot windshield. I closed my eyes and rested right where I was, not knowing what bad would come as soon as I woke up.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Did you like it? If you want to see more chapters, I need at least 5 reviews, people! So review! The survival of this story depends on YOU.**

**-Golden**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey people. I didn't get my five reviews, but I was getting into the future of this story, and there's no freaking way I won't write it, so here's chapter one. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Angel, but I do own 14-year-old Angel, her 'family', and anything else in the future of this story except the majority of her memories.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Fallen Angel**

**Chapter One**

"She's waking up!"

"Is she going to be okay?"

"Shh! Be quiet!"

"Come on, back up and give her some space,"

Hazy unfamiliar voices swirled around me as I struggled to open my eyes. I blinked a ton of times, and eventually I was able to make out four blurry faces. They were all blonde, fair skinned people with blue eyes. They also had facial features that I sort of recognized. Sort of. There was a woman there, and she was the most familiar. The other three, a man and two kids, I didn't remember, but there was something familiar about them…

"Honey, are you okay?"

I adjusted my vision. I was in a room with pale blue walls, on a bed with blue sheets and a white comforter with blue, I don't know, like, palm trees? Maybe. "Um, I… I think I'm fine."

"That's great!" the man exclaimed, leaning over to hug me. I wrapped my arms around him, but I didn't know why. I didn't feel like I knew them. "You don't know how worried we were about you, Amy!"

"Amy, Amy…" I said, thinking out loud. "Gee, that's a funny name. Who's Amy?"

The man drew back and had a sad, serious, worried look on his face. "You're Amy. Are you feeling okay?"

"No, I don't think so," I let my head rest back on the blue pillow. "I don't remember… anything, I think. Who are you?" I blinked my eyes at him. What color were they? Were they blue like all of theirs? Was I blonde and light skinned? I lifted up my wrist and looked at it. I was light skinned, but I didn't know anything beyond that. My hair was tied back and I couldn't see it, and I have yet to master the ability to see my own eyes (without a mirror, that is).

"Amy, I'm your father," he shook my shoulders, willing me to understand. "Please don't talk like this! You have to remember!"

I peered closely at him, and then at the woman, who I assumed was my mother. She looked more familiar, like I'd seen a younger version of here somewhere, but I forgot where. "I'm sorry, I can't." I closed my eyes and fell back into a deep, deep sleep.

I woke up hours later in the same room. I was alone this time, and I looked around. I willed my mind to remember something, anything. I got out of bed and shakily walked to the closet. There was nothing there. _That's funny, _I thought. _Why don't I have any clothes? _I looked at what I was wearing. I was wearing a blue tee with "Angel" written on it and blue jeans that flared at the bottom. Those were the only things I recognized.

The word Angel struck my mind, and I don't know if it was a flashback or a figment of my imagination, but for a split second I saw a white wing. Did I die? Was I about to go to heaven with an angel, but then miraculously lived somehow? I didn't know. I wished I did. I tried hard to remember something else.

I noticed that there was a door mirror hanging on the (shock!) door. I walked over to it, wanting to see what I looked like. I was tall, maybe a little shorter than six feet tall, 5'8, maybe? I was blonde with blue eyes and I had light skin. I looked a lot like those people, my 'family,' though I couldn't get used to it. I took back what I thought about my clothing being the most familiar thing I saw. That would be me.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in," I called, my voice still shaky with sleep, exhaustion, confusion, and other strange emotions.

The woman, my 'mom,' walked in. She sat on my bed and patted for me to sit beside her. When I did, she quietly stroked my hair.

"Amy, are you okay?"

I felt the urge to say something sarcastic, but I couldn't for some strange reason. "I don't know," was my reply.

"How do you feel?"

"Confused… strange. I don't remember anything. How come nothing is coming back to me?" I asked.

"Amy, listen. You went missing a long time ago. We were all terrified. You turned up about a month ago, injured severely, and got hospitalized immediately. We didn't know until now if you were going to survive. We're happy you did, but we wish you hadn't lost your memory," 'Mom' said.

"Yeah, me too," now I had the energy for sarcasm. "But how come nothing looks familiar to me? How come the only thing I remember is my reflection and my clothes?" I asked.

"Well, you must have been wearing them when you got hurt. As for why you don't remember your room, it's because we moved recently. We live in Greene, New York **(A/N: I looked up a map of New York State on Google and found an actual city, so you owe me a solid for research.)**, but we used to live in Washington, DC. We moved while you were gone, so you've never seen this house before." 'Mom' explained.

"Why'd you –or we- move?" I asked. I kind of remembered something about Washington, DC, but I forgot what.

"We lived in a run-down, old home, but for a long time it was all we could afford. But then we got some sudden wealth and had enough money to leave," she said.

"Oh, okay," I said, trying to take it all in. I sort of felt a tinge of remembrance towards all this, but not enough to decipher my whole past… thirteen, fourteen, fifteen years of life? I didn't even know how old I was.

"Anything else you want to know sweetie?" My 'mother' asked.

"Yeah. When's my birthday?" I asked.

"You'll be fifteen on August 23rd of this year. It's January now," she told me.

Nothing about that date rang a bell. I didn't know why. This was insane. It was a wonder I still remembered to BREATHE.

The door to the room opened again.

The two kids from before ran in. A boy and a girl. They both looked about ten years old, roughly.

"Who are they?" I asked my mother.

"They are your little brother and sister, the twins. Their names are Abbey and Adam," she replied, indicating to each one as she mentioned them by name.

"Do I have any other siblings?" I asked. I felt like I had another one, but I couldn't be sure.

"You had an older brother once, but he went missing before you were born. How on earth can you remember him?" she asked, a look of pure puzzlement covering her face that she didn't even try to hide.

"I don't know," I shrugged. "I just was wondering if I had another sibling."

"His name was Anthony. I miss him," my mother said in a small voice, and she stared at nothing, looking distressed.

"Mom," Abbey asked, sending mother out of her trance.

She shook herself. "Yes?"

"I'm hungry," Abbey complained, rubbing her belly beneath her white dress with red polka-spots **(A/N: polka-spots is MY word, no stealing). **

"Yeah, me too," Adam said, patting his fatter belly which was covered by a red and white striped shirt. They were cute kids, but I didn't remember growing up so well off.

That night at dinner, we all talked around the dinner table. A real dinner table, with a real family! This was so cool. It just seemed so strange that people would actually use silverware and plates and stuff while they were eating. I didn't know why it seemed so out of the 'norm' for me.

"Amy, can you pass the potatoes?" mom asked.

"Sure, just a second," I plopped two more scoops on my plate, practically covering it with potatoes, and passed it to her.

Everyone stared at me as I picked up my spoon and dug in.

"What?" I asked, looking up, with my mouth full.

"Are you really going to eat all that?" Abbey asked, her eyes wide as she stared at my mound.

"Yeah, why?" I looked around at all their small portions and compared it to my big one.

"It just seems like a lot of food, Amy," my dad said.

"It does?" I asked, genuinely confused. It seemed normal to eat this much, like I always had.

"Oh, leave her alone. She's been eating through a tube for a month. Let her eat however much she wants. I mad extra of everything," mom said. It was like she already knew me. Hey, maybe she had.

"Okay," Adam looked away and then down at his food again.

"So Abbey how was school today?" mom asked.

"It was neat, I'm learning division!" she exclaimed. "Miss Baker said I was the smartest in the class!"

"That's very good!" Mom congratulated, looking pleased.

"School…?" I asked, indicating that someone should clue me in on the subject. I had heard of it before, but I didn't know what it was.

"It's a place where kids go to learn things," Mom explained. "Which **reminds** me, you're going the day after Wednesday, which is the day after tomorrow," she said. "I'll take you shopping for school clothes tomorrow."

"Thanks, um, mom," I said, not really sure what shopping was, but I wasn't going to say that. After all, I was going to find out tomorrow.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Did you like it? I'd like to get to seven reviews before my next chapter. And wait until you see what I have in mind for that. mini cackle See you when I see you.**

**-Golden**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello again, humans, animals, and any combination thereof! I got around to thinking (very strange for me) and I decided to type up another chapter. So, here's chapter two. Oh, and every chapter is going to be in Angel's POV, so sorry if you were confused by last chapter.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Fallen Angel**

**Chapter 2**

So, shopping, I learned that day, was when you go to a thing called the store and buy stuff. Mom and I went to a big store with a lot of stores in it. I learned that it was called a mall. I didn't remember anything about malls and stores. I wondered what had happened over that time I was gone, what had happened, and if I had been shopping before.

Mom went all out for me. She took me to a ton of stores and bought me more clothes than both of us could carry. Seriously, we had to bring the car around and reload it, like, twice at least. I didn't have much fun, in fact, I told mom that I was happy with my jeans and Angel shirt, but she didn't take no for an answer.

"Every girl likes shopping, Amy. We're going to have so much fun!" she had said.

So I ended up shopping. It was living torture. I didn't like being in a place with so many people and things around me. I felt like I was going to die. Mom told me to not be so jumpy, but I couldn't help it. For some reason, the word valium came to mind, and I asked my mom what it was.

"Valium is a thing doctors use to relax a patient. What made you think of it?" Mom asked me, looking puzzled.

"I don't know, I just did," I replied.

Mom didn't make me try anything on in the stores because I was already acting freaked and claustrophobic there in the open (and I learned that claustrophobia isn't fear of Santa Claus, who is a fat guy who lives in the snow and brings toys to greedy little kids). She said I was definitely a small, but I got mediums because it just felt right, and the shirt I was wearing was a medium. Mom checked my tag for me when we were about to leave for the mall.

In the midst of shopping, we got pizza at a place called Round Table. Oddly, all the tables were square. Mom ordered an extra-large pizza for me and her, and I thought it would be too much. But when the food came, it looked so good, I must have devoured three-fourths of that thing. Mom had three small pieces.

"You sure eat a lot," she commented.

"I do?" I asked as I finished off the last piece, scraping my 8th little container of ranch dressing.

Mom nodded and wiped her face with a napkin. "It's a wonder how you're so skinny."

I smiled and stood up. Mom followed suit and we both left the building.

I loved pizza. It was so good. I told Mom that I didn't think I had had it before.

Mom laughed and said, "I'm pretty sure you have. Most kids have had a lot of pizza by the time they're your age."

I widened my eyes and felt my pupils get huge. "Really? So does that mean we can have it again sometime?"

She nodded with a light smile on her face. "But you haven't even tried the best stuff yet," she said.

I cocked my head to the side in wondering.

"Have you ever had cheeseburgers?" she asked.

I shook my head no.

"We'll go to Red Robin tonight, you'll love 'em," Mom said sweetly.

Mom was so nice. I wished I could remember something about her, _anything. _I just wished this had never happened. Who knows what went on when I was gone? What would have happened to me? I didn't know.

Oh, crud. Mom had led me down the mall and now she was stopped in front of a store. "Claire's Boutique" it said above the door. I looked in and saw a lot of pink, jewelry and other various items and wanted to get out of there. Mom led the way in.

"Claire's?" I asked as she practically pulled me inside. "Do I really have to?"

"It's that or Victoria's Secret," she confirmed.

I looked across the way, where Victoria's was. It was a underwear store. I was happy with a few six-packs from JC. No freaking way was I going in there.

I must have been making a face, because mom smiled and said, "That's what I thought," and we walked further inside.

The jewelry that I could stand was closer to the front. Further back, it was all for little girls and stuff. I picked out this wicked brushed silver chain with a guitar on the end and rhinestones. Mom said no and picked out a shiny silver necklace with a silver heart on the end. Oh, yippee.

Then we went to the earrings. I'm not going to bore you with the details, but we ended up getting a pair of dangly heart earrings that went with my necklace. I wasn't going to wear those any time soon.

At least I got out of going to Victoria's Secret, Hollister, Abercrombie, and other torture chambers like it. Mom almost dragged me into all those, but I just straight up said, "No freaking way, dude," and left it at that.

At the end of the day, after I brought up the last bag of clothes to my room, I plopped on the bed, exhausted. I didn't know how long I stayed there, but I must have been asleep at one point because mom woke me up and told me is was time to go to Red Robin.

The cheeseburgers were great. They were up there with pizza. Dad and Mom were listing off a ton of really good sounding food during dinner, like steak, rib, lobster, prime rib, crab, and a lot of other things. By the time we got the check, I had drooled a huge puddle on the table.

At home, I finally, after what felt like forever, got to take a shower. I pulled off my shirt and stretched, feeling my arms brush something soft. I looked into the mirror, wondering what it was.

Then, I saw them. Two wide, feathery wings, growing right out of my back. _Oh my freaking god, I have wings! _This was too weird. I wondered why I hadn't noticed them before. Did everyone have them? Did this happen when I was gone? Was I the only one? Or was there some others out there? This was way too weird.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Did you like it? Probably not. I can't wait to type up what happens at school. It's going to be so freaking bizarre.**

**Don't forget to review!**

**-Golden Ice**


End file.
